


时光重溯

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	时光重溯

他们不知道什么时候滚到了床上。  
也许是从一个吻开始的？  
在他被Lewandowski压在床上，被狠狠地贯穿，感受到波兰人火热跳动的硬挺一再重重碾压过自己敏感点的时候，Reus不得不感叹，年轻人就是有活力。  
他觉得自己几乎要被操进床垫里面去。  
年轻的波兰人有力的手掌扣住他的腰身，下身一下比一下用力地在他体内抽送，炙热的吻铺天盖地地落到了他的背上。  
“操你的，Robert Lewandowski！你他妈的不戴套！”  
多特蒙德的中锋听到了之后，故意顶在他敏感点上，狠狠地研磨了一下，惊得他双手用力抓紧了床单，一声惊喘控制不住地从嘴里溢了出来。  
“戴了套，你怎么好好感受我，嗯？”波兰人压到他身上，嘴唇贴着他耳朵说，还坏心眼地将舌头舔进他的耳朵，“再说了，戴了套，我怎么射进你里面？”  
“你，你他妈的干嘛老想射进去，我又不是个女人，你射再多，我都不能怀孕。”Reus觉得自己已经自暴自弃了。  
反正睡一觉醒来，一切都会恢复原样了——怎么说都不为过——多特蒙德的小火箭这么安慰自己。  
Lewandowski却笑了，“你要真是个女人，我就会戴套了。”他加快了速度抽送自己，感受到Reus的肠壁紧紧地裹着他的硬挺，每一次退出去的时候，都舍不得地挽留，“要不然你真怀孕了，还怎么踢球？”  
“闭，闭嘴。”Reus羞愤欲死，他难以想象波兰人会真的很认真地在和他讨论这个问题——难道是他真的和波兰人分开得太久，早已经忘记了曾经的彼此是什么样子的了吗？  
在Lewandowski一下重过一下的顶弄中，他感觉到快感一波一波的堆积，很快就要冲上顶峰。他无意识地将自己的阴茎在床单上乱蹭，然而，就当他马上要到达高潮，生生被操射的时候——  
Lewandowski用手握住了他的根部。  
“操你的！Lewandowski！”他哭叫着，“放手，让我射。”  
“说爱你，Marco，说你爱我，我就让你射。”  
在高潮的边缘，Reus突然愣住了，他听到了自己的心跳声。  
这对于他而言，本是一场因欲望而起的性事，与爱无关——很久很久之前，波兰人于他而言，就与爱无关了。  
可是他忘了，这是五年前的波兰人，是和五年前的自己，依旧深深相爱的波兰人。  
他的心，突然被狠狠地碾过，他知道自己必须要狠心，他如果不狠下心来，等这场梦醒了，他又会回到当初那让他难以承受的痛苦当中去。  
于是他咬了咬牙，“Lewandowski，让我射。”  
Lewandowski吻上他的后颈，一遍又一遍，声音居然有些哽咽，“我爱你，Marco，我好爱你。我永远不会离开你，你呢？你爱我吗？你还爱我吗？”  
他的每一声爱，都重重地敲在Reus的心上。  
快感依旧随着Lewandowski的深入而不断堆积，几乎要爆炸在他身体的身处，他的阴茎硬得发疼。  
可是他的心更疼。  
这个Lewandowski并没有错啊，他没有离开这个时候的自己，他没有做错什么，他是无辜的。  
而被29岁的自己，占据了身体的24岁的自己，肯定也是深深爱着他的。  
这一点，毋庸置疑。  
Reus感觉到有眼泪从眼角流了出来。  
于是——  
他将手伸到身后，去触碰两个人紧紧相连的地方。  
“我爱你，Lewy，我爱你——”  
Lewandowski松开了手，他尖叫着射了出来。  
在他肠壁急速的收缩中，他感到Lewandowski重重地冲刺了几下，最终也射在了他体内的深处。

朦朦胧胧中，Reus感觉到Lewandowski拿着浴巾在给自己温柔地清理泥泞的下身，可是他太累了，他想睡觉。  
睡一觉，一切都会好的吧？  
都会变成原样的吧？  
在彻底失去意识前，Reus抓住了Lewandowski的手，昏昏沉沉地说道：“醒来之后，我就不能再对你说了——Lewy，我爱你，你要记住。”


End file.
